Hermione Granger and the Last Term
by HPFan100192
Summary: Hermione Granger goes back to Hogwarts without Harry and Ron. She's made Head Girl with Draco Malfoy as Head Boy, they get their own dorm. Lemony goodness eventually ensues. Rated M for later chapters. Please review, whether you wish to give praise or criticism, it's very much appreciated. I love getting feedback, which helps me become a better writer.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

Hermione Granger awoke in the early hours of the morning. She normally did not wake up this early, but something startled her out of her slumber, something rapping at her window. She rolled over and looked out to see an owl perched on the sill. W _ho would be sending me a letter this early?_ _Harry and Ron certainly aren't up yet._ "Hang on" she mumbled at the impatient owl, as she climbed out of bed. She threw on her robe, and opened the window to allow the bird inside, giving it a friendly pat as he scrambled through the window. The owl hooted with delight. "I don't have any treats, but let me just get you some water. It's rather hot out there isn't it?" After bringing the owl some water, she gently took the letter from its beak. As the owl gratefully drank its water she read:

 ** _Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_**

 ** _I hope this letter reaches you well. I am writing to inform you that, should you wish, you may attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this upcoming term. You are not required to attend; with your grades and having been a member of the Golden Trio, you could certainly get a job in any field you wish. Be that as it may, I do hope to see you for the upcoming term. Please send your answer back with this owl._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_**

Hermione knew what her answer was before she had even finished reading the letter. She neatly wrote her response on a fresh piece of parchment she kept by the window for just this reason.

 ** _Dear Headmistress,_**

 ** _I am doing quite well, thank you. I hope you are as well. I will of course be coming back to Hogwarts, thank you so very much for the opportunity. I simply cannot wait to see you on the start of term!_**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Hermione Granger_**

She decided to give the owl a bit longer to rest while she went downstairs to make breakfast. _The house still feels so empty without mum and dad, and Crookshanks too; I can't wait until term starts to get out of here._ She hadn't even looked into finding her parents yet, but it'd probably be best to wait anyway. There were still a few Death Eaters at large who, she was sure, would love to get revenge on a member of the Golden Trio. As she nibbled on some toast (saving the crusts for her feathery guest) she thought about how nice it would be to walk the halls of Hogwarts again, it felt like a lifetime ago since she'd had any semblance of normalcy in her life. She walked upstairs, fed the owl her toast crusts, and sent it on its way with her letter.

* * *

Hermione decided to visit the Burrow for lunch. She had last seen her boyfriend, Ron, a few days back. She had left him last saying she had needed a few days to herself to think about her career, as she still several ideas on the table. It was easy for Ron, he'd known what he wanted to be since before his OWLS, an Auror; and her indecisiveness drove him insane. He couldn't seem to understand how difficult and important of a decision this was for her, they hadn't parted exactly happy with each other.

She quickly apparated to the Burrow, strode up the path, and knocked on the door. Molly greeted her enthusiastically.

"Good to see you dear! You know you don't have to knock, come on in."

"Good to see you too Mrs. Weasley, sorry I didn't owl you to let you know I was coming. I haven't gotten around to getting my own owl yet."

"Oh, nonsense dear; you know you're always welcome here. No need to announce yourself, your practically family. Now, what brings you here?" Molly said with a knowing smile.

"Thank you, I came by to talk to Ron; know where he might be?" Hermione asked, blushing a bit.

"He's out back playing Quidditch with Harry."

"Harry's here too?" Hermione asked.

"You know those too, they're inseparable. Besides, I think Harry gets lonely in that big house of his by himself."

Hermione knew the feeling. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley," she called over her shoulder, already headed for the backdoor. Once she got to the pitch she watched the boys play for a moment, admiring their grace, before making her presence known with a shout. Ron quickly went to hug her once he got off his broom, but she stopped him with an upheld hand. Seeing the hurt look on his face she quickly said, "Sorry Ron, but you're all sweaty, you can hug me all you want after you shower," she crinkled her nose "actually, you both could use a shower," she said with a laugh.

"Alright 'Mione, come on Harry" said Ron, with a smile. As they went off to clean themselves, Hermione decided to make them lunch, knowing they'd be hungry. She waited in Ron's room with the plates of food. Once they were done she gave Ron a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek before giving Harry a brief hug.

"I made sandwiches," she announced happily. While the boys picked up their food, Hermione asked, "Did you guys get letters from McGonagall?"

Harry nodded politely, seeing as his mouth was full, while Ron spoke through his food a much mumbled "Yeah," crumbs flying from his mouth.

"Ronald, please don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting," snapped Hermione. She then continued "I have decided I am going back to Hogwarts, I think it'd be wonderful to see the castle again. I hope we can all go back together."

Ron swallowed, "Hermione, what's the point in going? You could get any job you wanted."

"Because, first of all, I don't even know what I want to do with my life. Second, I think finishing my education is important. Are you guys not going?" she asked.

Harry shook his head no, took a moment to swallow the food in his mouth, "Me and Ron already signed our contracts to become Aurors, Hermione. We can't just back out-"

"And you just decided to go without even talking to me," Ron interrupted. "I mean really Hermione, did you even think about me, about us, at all when you decided this?"  
"Don't interrupt Harry like that! And yes I did. Whether or not you were going, I knew I was. I had hoped we'd all be going back together, but either way, I need to do what's best for me Ron," Hermione huffed. "Furthermore, if our relationship can't survive our separation for the term, than maybe this just isn't meant to be Ronald!" she shouted, nearing hysteria.

"Well how is this relationship supposed to work, when you do things like this Hermione!" he yelled back. Hermione glared at him, tears in her eyes. Before either of them could so much as blink Hermione had vanished.

* * *

Hermione had performed wandless magic. She'd apparated herself back home where she broke down in sobs. _How could he talk to me like that? And in front of Harry too. He humiliated me, all because I made a decision without his permission first._ Hours past like this with Hermione hardly noticing. She suddenly stopped crying, she'd heard a noise. _It sounded like someone apparating into my house. If it's Ron, I'll kill him._ She quietly went downstairs, wand at the ready, only to see Ginny Weasley.

"Sorry my brother's a git, Harry told me everything," Ginny said by way of explanation. "Of course you should go back to school if it's what you want, and I'm not just saying that because I have to go," she smirked.

"Thanks Gin, I needed to hear that,"

"No problem, but I didn't just come over to tell you you're right. Want to have a girl's night in?"

"Sure, why not," Hermione had never had a girls night, but she was willing to give it a go.

"Awesome!" Ginny seemed positively gleeful now. "How about we start with a make-over," seeing the look on Hermione's face she quickly added "It'll cheer you up, I promise! Besides, it'll be fun!"

"Alright," said Hermione, unwilling to damper Ginny's spirits.

"Yay, alright you take a shower, I'll get everything ready,"

Three hours later, since Ginny had tried several different styles on Hermione, she finally allowed Hermione to look at herself in the mirror. The result was stunning.

Oh wow, Gin, this is amazing!" Hermione said, stunned. "How did you do this?"

"I've picked up some spells in my time," Ginny said with a smirk, "want me to teach them to you? They'd only take you an additional fifteen minutes in the mornings."

"That's it? Of course! Wait, why'd it take three hours now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I couldn't decide on what I liked best," Ginny laughed. Ginny then taught Hermione several spells each for different hairstyles, and make-up options. Hermione learned quickly, and vowed to use the spells quite frequently in the future.

Hermione and Ginny stayed up until midnight talking and watching television, which Ginny understood from Arthur's fascination with "Muggle stuff". As they both were getting quite sleepy, and neither felt like setting Ginny up a bed, they decided to just sleep together in Hermione's bed.

"Thanks for everything Gin, you're a great friend,"

"No problem, it's what friends do," Ginny smiled.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Hermione"


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Hermione Granger was once again awoken by something rapping at her window. _Can't a girl get some rest around here?_ As she rolled over to look, she almost knocked Ginny off of the bed. _I forgot Gin spent the night here, better get this silly bird before it wakes her up._ Carefully, she climbed over the sleeping witch to open the window where she was greeted by not one, but two owls. Her mood instantly plummeted, one of them was Pig, and she didn't feel very much like reading a letter from Ron. _Best get it out of the way though._ She tore open the letter hesitantly,

 _ **Hermione,**_

 _ **How could you make a decision like that without asking me? Don't come back here without an apology for your shitty behavior. I mean how could you embarrass me in front of Harry like that, what's wrong with you!**_

 _ **-Ron**_

The letter was hastily scrawled. She scowled _. How could I embarrass HIM? He embarrassed me! I really hate that bloody git._ Ginny woke up, possibly sensing her friend's anger.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" she said groggily

"Nothing just got a letter from that stupid git."

"Let me see," Ginny said becoming more alert. "That shit! He's the one who needs to apologize to you. Never have I wanted to curse him so badly, I'm sorry Hermione,"

"Its fine, it's not like its unexpected coming from him. He always acts like everything is my fault."

"Well, it's not." Ginny stressed. "Why are you even with him Hermione?"

"Honestly, I don't know Gin. He used to be different."

"No, Hermione, he wasn't. Maybe you were just too in love to see it though."

"You're probably right," Hermione said glumly.

"Well open your other letter, maybe it has some happier news, I'll go down and make breakfast, I'm used to making it the Muggle way, since Mum won't let me use magic," Ginny said, wandering off.

Hermione sat idly for a minute wondering if she really hadn't noticed Ron was always like this. _How could I have not noticed? It's rather obvious he's a git. Is there a point in continuing this relationship? If he's going to act like this, is it really worth the good moments?_ Resolving to think more about it later, Hermione opened her second letter,

 _ **Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,**_

 _ **I am doing well in my new role as Headmistress, although it is a stressful position; especially overseeing the reconstruction of Hogwarts. You are more than welcome for the opportunity to come back, dear; in fact there are several things I would like to talk to you about upon your arrival. Attached is a list of school supplies you'll need for the upcoming term.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Headmistress Minerva McGonagall**_

 _Huh, the school is still being restored? I thought it'd be done by now. I would love to help, but the owls are already gone._ The owls had taken off while Hermione was stewing in her anger over Ron. _Oh well, I'll just get my own owl when I get my supplies. I've been meaning to get one anyway._ As Hermione was about to look at her supplies, she heard Ginny come back into the room.

"I made eggs and toast, here you go" She said, handing Hermione her breakfast. "What was in the second letter?"

"A reply from McGonagall and list of supplies I'll need," Ginny inspected the letter over her shoulder.  
"Wow, McGonagall is rather chummy with you, isn't she? The letters I get from her certainly don't read like that."

"Yeah, we've corresponded a few times over the summer, about my career plans, how I was handling things after the war, just things like that." As they both dug into their breakfasts, Hermione gave a look at her list of supplies, which read:  
 _ **Since you have not picked your classes, you will be given a full list, pick up whatever you require. I have arranged them so you have the ability to take all of them if you wish Hermione. –McGonagall**_ , was written in small, concise letters at the top. Hermione gave a small smile, and continued reading,

 _ **Astronomy**_

 _ **\- Telescope**_

 _ **\- Star Chart**_

 _ **Charms**_

 **\- The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7**

 **\- Quintessence: A Quest**

 _ **Defense Against the Dark Arts**_

 **\- Confronting the Faceless**

 **\- The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7**

 _ **Herbology**_

 **\- One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**

 **\- Flesh-Eating Trees of the World**

 _ **\- Dragon-Hide Gloves**_

 _ **\- Mooncalf Dung**_

 _ **\- Dragon Dung**_

 _ **\- Earmuffs**_

 _ **History of Magic**_

 **\- A History of Magic**

 _ **Potions**_

 _ **\- Pewter Cauldron (standard size, 2)**_

 _ **\- Brass Scales**_

 _ **\- Phials**_

 _ **\- Grade 7 Ingredients**_

 **\- Advanced Potion Making**

 _ **Transfiguration**_

 **\- A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration**

 _ **Arithmancy**_

 **\- Numerology and Grammatica**

 _ **Care of Magical Creatures**_

 **\- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**

 _ **Divination**_

 _ **\- The Dream Oracle**_

 _ **\- Unfogging the Future**_

 _ **Study of Ancient Runes**_

 **\- Advanced Rune Translation**

 **\- Rune Dictionary**

 **\- Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms**

 _ **Muggle Studies**_

 **\- Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles**

 _ **Term starts on September 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, please purchase all books, as the library has suffered some damage and our stocks may be limited.**_

Hermione looked over at Ginny with a grin, "Hey, do you know what classes you're taking?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I have some ideas, I've been thinking I'd like to work at St. Mungo's. I think I could make a real difference there."

"Alright, well for that you'd need to take Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione listed off.

"How did you know that from the top of your head?" Ginny asked.

"I'm considering it too," Hermione smiled. "What would you say to a trip to Diagon Alley to buy all our things? I think a nice day out to ourselves would be wonderful."

"That sounds like a great idea Hermione, when do you want to go?"

"How about," Hermione pretended to think; "As soon as your butt is ready!" she laughed. Ginny squealed and ran into the bathroom to get ready while Hermione applied her newly learned make-up and hair spells in the bedroom.

* * *

Once ready, Hermione quickly apparated them to Diagon Alley. She looked over at Ginny who was grinning from ear to ear. _She's so happy just to be out without the rest of her family around for a change. I wonder what she'll say when she gets her belated birthday gift._

"So, your birthday is in a few days, any special plans?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, figure it'll be the same as normal, rather boring really," Ginny replied with a disappointed look. "We don't have much money, so it's not like I expect much anyway."

 _She's making this too easy, this is going to be so much fun!_ Ginny and Hermione made their first stop at Gringotts, where Hermione withdrew some gold for their day out.

"Wow," said Ginny upon seeing Hermione's vault. "That's more gold than I've seen in my entire life. Where'd you get so much?"

"Well some is from my parents; they're fairly well off, being dentists-"

"What's a dentist?"

"A sort of Muggle tooth doctor, it's a respectable job. Anyway, the rest is a reward from the ministry for being a member of the Golden Trio. If you think this is a lot, you should see Harry's vault sometime," Hermione smiled. After Gringotts they decided on their first shop.

"I could use a new cauldron, my old one is rather worn from the years of use," Hermione said.

"Imagine mine, its second hand. It's so thin I'm afraid to use it sometimes. It has an awful lot of pits in it too, so it takes forever to clean" Ginny groaned.

"That really sucks Gin, maybe you'll get a new one this year," Hermione blushed, then carried on with "So, we'll make a quick stop at _Potage's Cauldron Shop_ first, and then we can carry everything in there."

"That works" Ginny said. After Hermione bought the cauldron she cast a shrinking charm and a feather-light charm, making it nearly weightless and about the size of a small basket. "Great idea, Hermione," Ginny smiled.

"I thought it would work wonderfully. Now, let's get my other potion supplies so that's out of the way."

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Ginny. "To the apothecary we go!" At _Slug & Jiggers Apothecary_ Ginny wandered around, looking at all the interesting ingredients. While she did Hermione quickly asked the shopkeeper for two sets of 7th year supplies, put in different bags. She quickly thanked him, collected Ginny and they went on their way.

They stopped at _Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_ , for the telescope and star charts, where Hermione couldn't resist buying an additional high powered telescope, noting that it might prove useful. Next they stopped at _Flourish and Blotts_ where Hermione purchased all the books she'd need for her classes. While Ginny was looking through a particularly nasty book of hexes, Hermione bought her required books as well. They made a quick stop at _Scribbulus Writing Instruments_ to buy parchment, quills, and ink. Finally they made it to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ where they spent several hours excitedly trying on all manner of things. Hermione bought Ginny one set she particularly liked, mainly to get her measurements and quietly let the seamstress know to sew several more Ginny had looked at enviously to those same measurements. Hermione then suggested they stop for lunch while the seamstress did her work.

"Thanks for the outfit and lunch Hermione, you didn't have to," Ginny said beaming.

"It's no problem; consider it a thank you for keeping me company all day. I just need an owl now and I'm set. How about you go and check out some owls at _Eeylops_ while I pick up my robes."

"Alright, I'll meet you in a few," Ginny said.

Hermione picked up the robes for both of them, put them in her cauldron along with everything else, and made her way to _Eeylops Owl Emporium_. She practically bouncing as she walked, _it's so nice to see Ginny happy. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I give her all of this stuff. She'll be absolutely delighted._

Once she got to _Eeylops_ she found Ginny staring at a little owl. The label on the cage said _**Athene cunicularia aka the Burrowing Owl**_.

"That one is pretty cute, Gin," Hermione said gently.

"Yeah, I'd love to have this one, but he isn't really your style is he?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," Hermione smiled. "I've been thinking about getting a Sooty Owl myself, they're beautiful." After a swift look around Hermione found just such an owl and showed it to Ginny.

"Wow, it is beautiful, she reminds me of the night sky," Ginny said with reverence. "I still like that cute little guy over there better though," she joked.

"Well then, it's settled." Hermione walked over to the shopkeeper and said, "Two owls please, the Sooty and the Burrowing. Thank you."

Ginny was stunned, "You're buying me an owl?! Hermione, I couldn't, it's just too much,"

"Gin, you saw how much gold I have, it's nothing. I want to get this for you, you're like the little sister I never had, please don't make a big deal out of it," Hermione grinned.

"Fine, if you insist, help me think of a name at least." Ginny said giving in to her excitement.

"How about Dozer," she asked. "A bulldozer is a Muggle invention used to dig holes," she quickly clarified upon seeing Ginny's confused look.

"I like it," Ginny beamed. "Now, what are you going to name your owl?"

"I'm thinking Noctua," said Hermione

"It's pretty. What's it mean?" Ginny asked

"Well, you said she looks like the night sky and constellations are named in Latin. Noctua is Latin for owl," Hermione explained.

"Clever."

"I thought so too."

* * *

After they left the store they decided to stop in the Leaky Cauldron for some butterbeers. Over drinks Hermione paused for a moment.

"Hey, Gin," Hermione started

"Yeah, Hermione," Ginny said, looking up from her drink.

"I was going to wait to surprise you, but I don't want you and your mum worrying over how you're going to afford your supplies," Hermione began quickly. "I bought everything for you while we were shopping today," she announced.

"What? Really! When?!" Ginny sputtered.

"Well I didn't really need a new cauldron, while you were browsing around I also purchased you your Potions supplies and all your books, oh and a bunch of clothes," Hermione blushed. "Please don't freak out, I wanted to do something nice for your birthday and figured it'd be a huge help for your mum too," she rushed on.

Ginny jumped up squealing and gave Hermione a hug so tight she thought her ribs might break. "Thank you Hermione. Thankyouthankyouthankyou," Ginny squealed again. "Really, Hermione, I don't know what to say, this is the nicest thing anyone has done for me," she gushed.

"I'm glad you're happy. I'll just take my stuff out of the cauldron before we part and you can apparate home with it all." After finishing their drinks, Hermione began putting all her shrunken things into her purse for the trip home. "I'll see you in two days for your birthday," Hermione said in farewell getting another big hug and about a million more thank-you's from Ginny. As Hermione went to sleep that night, she didn't think once of Ron, but instead of Ginny's gigantic smile. _I never had a little sister, but I'm pretty sure mine and Ginny's relationship is something I'd describe as sisterly. This last summer we've really bonded, I've never really had a female friend. The upcoming term should be quite a change._


	3. Chapter 3: Ginny's Birthday (8-11)

For the first time in three days Hermione did not wake up to an owl tapping at her window. She slept peacefully until midmorning without a single incident. When she finally did wake up she immediately went downstairs to make breakfast. _Oh shit, I forgot to write that letter to McGonagall. Oh well, I'll write it after breakfast. It was nice to wake up without an impatient owl on my sill anyway._ After she ate she wrote out to McGonagall,

 _ **Dear Headmistress McGonagall,**_

 _ **I had no idea work was still being done to restore Hogwarts, I thought that it would be long done by now! Please, if you need help write me back as soon as you can, with instructions on when and where to apparate to. I'll see if I can get the boys to help too.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Hermione Granger**_

She sent the letter off with Noctua and got dressed, today was Ginny's birthday. She didn't have to be there until noon, but she wanted to arrive a bit early to help Mrs. Weasley prepare. She ended up arriving at the Burrow at eleven o'clock. As she walked in, entering into the kitchen she saw a rather ruffled Mrs. Weasley. _Looks like I was right, Mrs. Weasley looks as if she could use a spot of help getting everything ready._

"Mrs. Weasley, would you like some help?" Hermione said by way of greeting. Mrs. Weasley practically jumped out of her skin at being addressed so suddenly.

"Oh hello dear, I didn't see you there. You know I hate asking for help from guests, but I actually could rather use it," Molly replied sheepishly.

"Just say the word Mrs. Weasley, what do you need?"

"Call me Molly dear, and I could use your help making the decorations I need to focus on the stove for now. I trust you to make everything look appropriately festive for Ginny's day, have at it."

"Right away," Hermione said, and began creating a banner for Ginny.

"Also, Ginny told me what you did for her Hermione, buying all that stuff. I'll thank you properly once my hands are free, but I want you to know how grateful me and Arthur are for your help. If it came from anyone else, well I don't know as we could rightfully accept, but coming from family well it'd feel wrong to fight you on it."

Hermione had expected more of an argument and was quite relieved, "I want you to know Molly, I didn't intend it as a form of charity, you are all like family to me, and family does things like this for each other when they have the opportunity. Seeing Ginny smile like that, well it made me smile, and she deserved it."

"That she does," said Molly.

"So what's on the itinerary for the day?"

"Just the usual, but since you did us such a favor in buying all her school supplies, I'd like to treat you out along with Ginny to a day at the spa this weekend. It's going to be something of a girls' day. Very relaxing, please join us, I know it would please Ginny."

"Are you sure Molly, you don't want it to be a mother-daughter day out?"

"Dear, after that stunt you pulled, you will always be family to me; I'd be delighted if you joined us."

"You've convinced me, is there anything I should bring with me?" Hermione asked having never been to a spa, let alone a magical one.

"No, all you need to do is show up."

"Thank you" Hermione smiled. "It means a lot to be considered family somewhere, with my parents gone and all." Mrs. Weasley just smiled in response.

* * *

Once they were done Mrs. Weasley called everyone down the stairs. She didn't join them as she was still busy in the kitchen preparing supper. As the boys and Ginny trotted into the living room to gorge themselves on the nice trays of crisps and dips that Mrs. Weasley had prepared Ron stopped dead in his tracks.

"Come to apologize?" he asked, giving Hermione a sharp look.

"No, I've nothing to apologize for, if anyone needs to apologize, it's you Ronald." She scowled back. Harry stared at the floor, long ago he'd decided not to take sides in their fights; Ginny had made no such decision though.

"Ron, it's my birthday, don't you dare start shit today," Ginny growled. "Also, Hermione is right, she has absolutely nothing to apologize for, you're acting like a bloody wanker," she had a hard glare on her face. Hermione gave her a quick nod of appreciation and raised her eyebrows at Ron.

"Can't you just be civil today Ronald, for your sister's sake?" She asked, hoping he would agree. Ron didn't say a word he stomped back up the stairs, they all heard the door slam to his bedroom.

"I'm sorry Gin, it's your day and here I am messing it up," Hermione said, tears in her eyes. She realized something though, _I'm not exactly upset that Ron is being a git, I'm more upset that it's messing with Ginny's day_.

Ginny gave her a smile, "It's not your fault he's a git Hermione. Frankly, if that's the attitude he's going to have I'd rather have you here than him," she turned to look at Harry, "Why didn't you say anything about the way Ron was treating her?" she asked him reproachfully.

"I decided a while back not to get in the middle of their arguments, they're adults, they'll work it out or they won't, with or without my choosing a side," he stated matter-of-factly.

"It's still wrong," Ginny frowned.

"He's right Ginny. Just think how irritating it would be if I got involved every time you and Harry had a spat," Hermione said. "You can always confide in my and vent to me if you do, or ask for advice, but I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate it if I began taking sides," she added. _I don't want Ginny to think I won't be there for her if she does need me._

"Well, when you put it that way… it's hard to argue with that logic," Ginny smiled.

"How long do you think he'll pout?" Hermione asked.

"Knowing Ron, only until dinner; he never misses a meal," Ginny giggled.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, and Ginny spent a relaxing afternoon together. Catching up on all the things they'd forgotten to tell each other.

"So what's going on at the Aurors Office Harry?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked over at her boyfriend proudly.

"Well I start training on the 18th, so next Monday," he grinned.

"Really, they're making you go through training, wasn't last year training enough," Hermione laughed.

"Well, I know how to deal with serious problems should they arise, but I still need training when it comes to ministry protocol,"

"Sounds rather like a Muggle police officer job," Hermione smiled.

"Well yeah, the protocols are about things like when force is authorized, and which spells are considered reasonable force based on the scenario. I also need to learn how to fill out all the paperwork," Harry groaned the last part, obviously dreading the paperwork.

"How long is training?" Hermione asked.

"Depends on when I feel ready to take the tests, most Aurors take six months. However, since I'm pretty sure I have most of the spells down; I might be able to finish in three if I work my ass off. Since Ginny won't be around, it's not like I'll have much else to do anyway," he smiled down at his girlfriend and kissed her forehead.

"You'll send plenty of owls though, right?" Ginny said beaming up at him.

"Of course," Harry smiled down at her, "To both of you," he added, looking over at Hermione.

Hermione started, "Oh, speaking of owls, I expect to have one back from McGonagall when I get home. Apparently Hogwarts is still undergoing restoration. I wrote to McGonagall asking if she needed any help."

"I had no idea they were still working on it," said a surprised Harry, "Let me know what McGonagall says, I'd be willing to help too, at least until training starts."

"Yeah, I'll help too Hermione," said Ginny.

Hermione beamed at both of them. "I'm sure McGonagall will be thrilled for the extra hands."

* * *

Right before dinner, Arthur got home and said hello to everyone, and privately thanked Hermione for taking Ginny shopping. Ron did end up coming down for dinner, although he refused to speak to Hermione. _Well at least he is being somewhat civil. It's all I really hoped for._ Mrs. Weasley shot them a few concerned looks but had apparently decided not to comment on it, Arthur seemed not to notice. After everyone was stuffed on Mrs. Weasley's wonderful cooking, and had complimented and thanked her for the wonderful meal, it was time for Ginny to receive her presents.

"Ginny," started Mrs. Weasley with Arthur smiling by her side, "this year we got you something that can't exactly be wrapped." Ginny gave her parents a curious look. "On Saturday, you, Hermione, and I are going to the spa."

Ginny squealed with delight, "Oh mum, dad, thank you," she practically screamed. "This is the best birthday present, EVER," she really was screaming now.

After cake and coffee, Hermione quickly took her leave despite the Weasley's protests. She could tell Harry had something planned for Ginny, for which privacy would be appreciated. Harry gave her an appreciative look as she insisted she really must go. After many hugs, and some leftovers Mrs. Weasley insisted she take, Hermione apparated home.

Upon walking into the house, she put her leftovers in the fridge and went upstairs to her room. Noctua was sitting on her perch in the corner, a letter, certainly from McGonagall, on the sill. Before picking up the letter Hermione gave Noctua a treat, "Good owl." She opened the letter and read.

 _ **Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,**_

 _ **I would be most thankful to receive all the help I can get. If you're still interested please apparate to Hogsmeade at 8 AM. There'll be carts waiting to take you, and the rest of the volunteers, to the castle.**_

 _ **With Thanks,**_

 _ **Headmistress Minerva McGonagall**_

Hermione thought about owling Harry and Ginny for the help they'd offered, but decided against it. They'd probably be having a late night and she didn't want them to feel obligated to wake up early.

She still had some time before bed, and ended up using it to think about her relationship with Ron. _Do I even want to make up with him? Yes, he's one of my best friends. Do I want to date him though? I'm not really sure. We fight constantly, plus we share no real interests now that our lives aren't constantly on the line. Things that I find interesting practically put him to sleep, and he just gets annoyed whenever I bring up my interests. He doesn't understand half of them, and when I try to explain he acts like I'm force feeding him basilisk venom. I deserve someone who can appreciate me for who I am, and so does he._ She spent hours thinking it over, making sure it was the right decision, but by the time she curled up for bed she knew what she had to do. She had to break up with Ron before school started.


End file.
